1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data processing and computer database systems. More particularly, embodiments of the invention are related to graphically summarizing data removed from a query result set, based on a data quality standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
Databases are computerized information storage and retrieval systems. A relational database management system (RDBMS) is a computer database management system that uses relational techniques for storing and retrieving data. Relational databases are computerized information systems in which data in the form of rows, columns and tables are typically stored on disk drives or similar mass data stores. A database schema is used to specify data is stored in a collection of tables and how the tables are related to one another. Each database table includes a set of rows (also referred to as records) spanning one or more columns.
A database query refers to a set of commands or clauses for retrieving data stored in a database. Database queries may come from users, application programs, or remote systems. A query may specify which columns to retrieve data from, how to join columns from multiple tables, and conditions that must be satisfied for a particular data record to be included in a query result set. Current relational databases typically process queries composed in an exacting format specified by a query language. For example, the widely used query language SQL (short for Structured Query Language) is supported by virtually every database available today.
In some cases the quality of data in a table may vary. For example, the data in one row may not be as accurate or reliable as the data in another row. It is desirable to expose these qualitative differences to users in some cases.